Completely in the Ordinary
by LizardTongues
Summary: Romano's body is growing up, which means teeth are going to fall out even when he doesn't want them to. / Fluff. Losts of. Fluff.


Romano laid in the middle of Spain's room, on the floor. Technically he wasn't supposed to be in there, but technically, Romano didn't care. He went in and out of Boss's room as he pleased, and though Spain usually told him not to, he never really scolded Romano for doing it. Spain was just under the impression children should stay out of their caretakers room, even though he had nothing to hide.

Maybe a sword or two in his closet, that was out of Romano's reach anyway.

Romano was drawing a picture. It wasn't for Spain but if he just so happened to see it (when he left it on his nightstand like he does with all his other pictures) then whatever happened, happened. It wasn't Romano's decision to leave it for Spain, because they weren't for Spain. He just… left it in obvious spots for Spain to see.

He finished yet another drawing of a tomato, not taking Austria's advice that he'd given Romano one evening when he was visiting, that maybe Romano should broaden his horizon's with what he drew. Meaning not millions of scribbles of tomatoes.

Romano responded with a picture of Austria getting squished by boulder, or elephant, or whatever it was supposed to be. He got a time-out for that, but it was worth it.

Though, he wasn't particularly paying attention to what he was drawing. In fact, his crayon has stopped and now he was just staring. His tongue ran over his tooth for what felt like the hundredth time that day. It was wiggly. That's all he could describe it as. Wiggly.

He didn't tell Spain about it. He would deal with this himself, he was a big kid. He would do whatever it took to keep it from falling out. He didn't want to live like a deformed freak the rest of his life.

See, Romano didn't exactly know about the whole 'teeth falling out' process a child went through when they were young, so he didn't want to tell Spain his was, because he thought it was a serious problem. And serious problems do not concern Spain, no matter what Spain said otherwise.

Romano had this.

Before he'd stuck a piece of tape in his mouth, but the saliva made the tape not stick. He tried to stick it back with play-dough, but it didn't stick either, and now his mouth tasted like grape. Now he was just holding it there with his tongue, hoping it would heal itself back into place.

He continued to draw.

Until.

Until his hand that was holding his head up, as he laid on the floor, shifted a bit, accidentally pushing his jaw, which pushed his tongue, then tears formed when he felt a sharp stinging in his mouth. He immediately sat up and dropped his crayon on the floor, holding his hands up to his face. His tongue inspected the damage, and when he felt that little hard tooth bouncing around his mouth, he spat it out into his hand, and paled.

Then his tongue ran over the place it fell out, tasting the copper tasting blood that usually happened when your tooth fell out. But, again, Romano didn't know this.

"_**BOSS!" **_He shrieked. He never screamed that loud in his life, except during nightmares, but he never remembered those. He screamed over and over for his boss until Spain appeared in the doorway, looking completely rattled and panicked. He had a knife in his hand he'd been using to cut up vegetables for dinner, but he brought it with him, well, just in case.

"Romano, what? What's wrong?" Spain was immediately by Romano's side as he scanned the room, expecting there to be a burglar or at least something, but there wasn't. He looked down at Romano and saw the tears trickling down his face, and then his eyes landed on the little tooth in Romano's hand.

"It-" Romano hiccupped, "It fell o-out… n-now I'm an e-even bigger freak than before!" He sobbed.

"Even bigger…" Spain repeated, sighing. He looked down at Romano's hand again, "This is your first tooth to fall out, isn't that right? You should be proud!"

Romano seemingly didn't hear the second part, "F-F-First?" He yelled in complete devastation. "I-I-I- m-more?" He was crying too hard to complete or even form his sentences.

"Romano, losing your teeth is very normal! I did it when I was growing up, too! You lose your baby teeth so your adult teeth can grow in. It just means you're on your way to becoming an adult, Romano." Spain ran his hand through Romano's hair, just like he did every time he had to comfort him. Romano liked it, and it noticeably calmed him down.

"I-It's going to come back?" Romano hiccupped, looking down at his hand once more.

Spain wiped the tears off Romano's face and nodded, "Yep, it's going to grow right back in over time." Spain picked up Romano in his arms, sending a side glance to the drawings he had scattered on the floor. Spain smiled and made a mental note to put them with Romano's other drawings he saved. He never threw one out. "And you know what else you should feel proud about?"

"W-What?"

Spain walked out into the hallway, planning on taking Romano to the kitchen to get something to ease the pain in his mouth, "I don't think your brother had lost any of his teeth yet. I'm pretty sure you're the first."

Romano didn't say anything, but the sniffling stopped and he looked somewhat proud, he even smiled a bit.

Spain took Romano down to the kitchen and sat him on the dinner table, he took the tooth out of Romano's hand and got a tiny plastic bag from under the counter, dropping the tooth in the bag then sealing it up. He handed it back to Romano, "And if you put that under your pillow tonight, the tooth fairy will come and give you mone-" Spain's eye twitched a little. They were running short on cash. Ah, well, anything for Romano… "m-money."

Romano's head perked up at this, "How much?"

Good question. Spain shrugged, "However much the tooth fairy has on her at the moment!" He laughed.

Romano nodded and looked down at his tooth. God, he looked absolutely adorable. Spain looked at him for a moment, then bent down a little, "Hey, smile for me?"

"W-What? Bastard, why the hell should I do that!"

"I want to see where the tooth came from. Only for a moment!"

Romano reluctantly smiled a little, all his teeth showing, except for a gap near the corner of his mouth on the left side. "Ah! You're so adorable!" Spain cooed, dodging Romano's kick meant for his stomach.

"Bastard! Shut up!"

"Oh, you're blushing!"

"Shut up!"


End file.
